Amour secret
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS en 3 partie / Écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit des Lemons du 26 sept, thème : Rêves, illusions et fantasmes \ Hinata est amoureuse de Naruto, et elle va faire toutes sortes de rêve sur lui. (part 1) / La même journée mais sous le point de vue de Naruto. (part 2) \ Le rendez-vous. (part 3)
1. Chapter 1

_N.A. Petite précision, il est question de football américain, mais au Québec on n'utilise seulement le terme football et pour le tour de magie voici le lien youtube : watch?v=ruYU3MSkhBI_

* * *

><p><strong>Amour secret<strong>

Assise dans les estrades du terrain football, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans observait discrètement les garçons qui couraient sur le gazon, tentant de récupérer le ballon des mains de leur adversaire. Un livre ouvert sur ses cuisses, elle faisait semblant de lire, tandis qu'elle « reluquait » les sportifs. Quoiqu'elle ait une nette préférence pour le receveur vedette de l'équipe. Naruto Uzumaki. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi populaire que certains de ses amis, il n'en restait pas moins courtisé par de nombreuse fille. Et de son côté, Hinata n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Le problème n'était pas de lui parler, puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années grâce à son cousin Neji avec qui Naruto avait sympathisé après une violente confrontation. Il avait toujours été d'un monde à part, sourit la jeune fille en repensant à cet après-midi de sa première année de secondaire. Ils avaient terminé tous les deux à l'infirmerie et elle avait accouru pour voir l'état de son cousin. Son cœur avait fait un bond phénoménal en apercevant le blondin pour la première fois.

Les discussions avaient été difficiles au départ à cause de sa timidité, mais avec le temps elle avait réussi à aligner plus de trois mots sans bégayer. Tout un exploit pour elle.

Reportant son attention sur le terrain, Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure en apercevant le sous-groupe de Naruto retirer leur maillot et se distinguer de l'autre moitié de l'équipe. À tout juste vingt ans, le corps du jeune homme était devenu très musclé, ce qui le rendait agréable à regarder. Et plus particulièrement une fille qui entrait dans l'âge adulte et qui commençait à éprouver certains désirs.

Et les jours où Naruto se retrouvait dans le groupe des torses nus, son esprit s'ébouillantait. Après tout, elle pouvait le regarder sans gêne, puisqu'elle venait encourager son cousin, son meilleur ami Kiba, et Naruto par le fait même. Elle pouvait observer le mouvement de ses muscles, regarder la sueur couler le long de son torse ou de son dos, et surtout, saliver en le voyant s'asperger avec sa bouteille d'eau entre deux quart-temps.

Si seulement elle pouvait faire glisser ses mains le long de son torse, ou encore se s'abandonner entre ses bras. Toutes les choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant en les imaginant sous les estrades, explorant avidement leur sexualité ensemble. Inconsciemment, Hinata resserra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre en avalant difficilement sa salive. Juste l'imaginer rallumait le brasier de sa libido.

- Toujours en train de fantasmer sur Naruto ? susurra-t-on soudainement à son oreille.

- Tenten ? couina Hinata en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Arrête de paniquer, je ne l'ai pas dit si fort, souffla cette dernière en prenant place à sa droite. Mais si tu continues de le fixer comme un bout de viande, tout le monde va finir par s'en rendre compte. Même Neji l'a déjà compris.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? paniqua Hinata en agrippant le bras de son amie.

- Relax, sourit Tenten. Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris.

Hinata porta son regard sur Neji et le vit discuter avec Naruto, Kiba et Suigetsu, semblant peaufiner une nouvelle stratégie.

- Tu es certaine ? insista Hinata.

- Il préfère que tu t'intéresses à Naruto plutôt qu'à Sasuke, assura son amie. Au moins il n'a pas la réputation de jouer avec les filles. Et malgré leurs différents, il le respect. Donc… Tu as en quelque sorte sa bénédiction. Mais faudrait déjà que tu aies le courage de te confesser.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Hinata détourna les yeux de son amie et les reporta sur l'objet de ses fantasmes, mais aussi celui de ses rêves éveillés. Mouais, se confesser, grimaça la jeune fille. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son plus grand cauchemar était qu'il éclate de rire et se moque de ses sentiments. Quoique ce ne fût pas son genre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le redouter. Après tout, même s'ils étaient plus ou moins amis, ils n'avaient rien, mais vraiment rien en commun. Elle détestait le sport, lui préférant la littérature ou toute activité relativement passive.

Hinata ruminait encore ses appréhensions quand l'entraînement se termina et que son cousin grimpa les estrades pour les rejoindre. Un baiser sur sa tête en guise de salutation, il se tourna vers Tenten pour un baiser beaucoup trop langoureux au goût de la jeune fille. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la torturer encore plus ? Alors qu'elle sombrait doucement dans ses frustrations, quelqu'un bondit soudain à sa gauche, lui provoquant un sursaut de frayeur si grand, qu'elle eut l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. Et elle en fit une seconde, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

- Crétin ! grogna Neji. Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer d'une façon moins violente ?

- Vous sembliez tellement dans votre bulle, vous deux en particulier, que j'ai voulu la faire éclater en faisant tout trembler, sourit largement le blond.

- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir, soupira Neji en secouant la tête. Tu ne devais pas prendre une douche ? reprit-il en le regardant.

- Ouais, justement. En prenant mes choses dans mon casier, je suis tombé sur les billets pour un spectacle de magie que ma cousine m'a donnés et j'essaie de trouver quelqu'un pour venir avec moi. Shino l'accompagne et je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

- La magie ce n'est pas trop mon truc, déclara son ami.

Devant ce premier refus, Naruto observa les deux filles avec des yeux de bébé chien, les suppliant pour que l'une d'entre elles accepte.

- Moi non plus ce n'est pas mon truc, mais je suis certaine qu'Hinata aimerait y aller, sourit Tenten.

Paniquée, Hinata se retourna vers sa meilleure amie en la fusillant du regard. Elle ne venait pas de faire ça ? se disait la jeune fille. Une vraie amie ne ferait pas ça. Mais au sourire qu'elle lui rendit, elle comprit que Tenten avait réellement osé le faire.

- Tu voudrais, Hinata ? s'assura Naruto. Je ne veux pas t'imposer une sortie aussi enfantine si tu n'aimes pas ça.

- Non, ça va ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aime bien les tours de magie.

- Alors je vais aller prendre une douche et je reviens te prendre, sourit-il.

- Hein ? Ce soir ?

- Oui, je sais c'est à la dernière minute, s'excusa-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Mais j'avais fini par les oublier et Maya va m'en faire baver si j'ose ne pas y aller.

- Encore une chance qu'on a rien de prévu dans la famille, sinon tu aurais été mal barré, ricana Neji.

- Alors ça marche quand même ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire crispé.

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et Naruto les abandonna pour retourner dans les vestiaires. La jeune fille attendit que la porte se soit refermée, malgré qu'elle fût à plus d'une dizaine de mètres, avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie et d'exploser.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me proposer comme ça !

- Relax, Hina. On sait tous les trois combien t'avais envie de te proposer sans oser le faire. J'ai juste parlé à ta place.

- Et puis tu es toujours émerveillée devant les tours de magie, ajouta Neji.

La jeune fille se renfrogna en leur tournant le dos. Le couple à ses côtés attendit que Naruto ressorte des vestiaires avant de l'abandonner. Hinata descendit les estrades, complètement crispée, stressant de faire une sortie avec Naruto. Ils ne seraient pas seuls, mais ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous. Surtout qu'ils accompagnaient un autre couple.

Durant le trajet, Hinata avait de la difficulté à se détendre. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée complètement seule avec Naruto, et ses bégaiements revenaient. Elle fut donc un peu soulagée d'arriver au bistro où se produisait le magicien. Ou plutôt, l'illusionniste. Maya la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle la vit, déclarant que ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient vues. Et comme Neji lui avait souligné un peu plus tôt, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par les illusions que l'homme faisait devant eux.

Par contre, elle fut prise de court quand il la choisit pour faire une démonstration. Naruto l'encouragea à y aller en la poussant dans le dos. Et le fait que sa main se soit posée exactement au creux de ses reins la fit violemment rougir. Pitié, que personne ne le remarque, supplia-t-elle tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait. Elle monta sur la petite estrade en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses, les trouvant beaucoup trop moites. Monter sur une scène devant des gens était l'un de ses plus grands cauchemars. Elle se sentait mourir à petit feu sous tous ces yeux braqués sur elle.

Le magicien lui montra un jeu de cartes avec le nom des couleurs d'inscrit dessus et lui demanda d'en choisir une. Hinata tomba sur le vert. L'homme devant elle se pencha vers son sac rempli de balles de laine et en sortit deux vertes. Puis il lui fit piger dans un sac un accessoire pour chien. Elle tomba sur un foulard rouge. Il le déposa à côté des balles. Ensuite, il fit défiler des cartes sur lesquelles étaient marquées des objets et lui dit d'en choisir une. Elle tomba sur le chat. Il lui signala qu'elle pouvait la montrer au public, mais pas à lui. Elle s'exécuta. Pour terminer, il lui demanda d'examiner la table et le sac contenant les balles, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y eût aucun trucage. Il lui demanda après de vérifier un rideau noir attaché à deux bâtons, pour ensuite le placer devant les balles et le foulard. Il énuméra les deux premiers éléments, lui demanda quel était le troisième, puis fit tomber le rideau.

Les deux balles de laine avaient pris la forme d'un chat, le foulard rouge autour du cou. Devant l'ébahissement de tout le monde, il annonça qu'il irait encore plus loin en remettant le rideau devant le chat en laine verte et lorsqu'il laissa tomber le rideau pour la seconde fois, un véritable chat aux poils verts se mit à bouger sur la table. Sous le choc, Hinata approcha doucement sa main de l'animal, craignant presqu'il disparût. Mais le magicien l'invita à le caresser et même à le prendre dans ses bras.

À ce moment-là, Hinata remercia Tenten d'avoir répondu oui à sa place quand Naruto les avait invités. Ce n'était pas le genre d'expérience qu'on pouvait vivre tous les jours.

En retournant s'asseoir à sa place, elle fut un peu déçue de devoir lâcher le chat et Naruto dut le deviner, car il demanda s'il avait ronronné lorsqu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle confia qu'il avait le poil très doux et qu'elle aurait bien aimé le ramener chez elle.

Au final, elle trouva que la soirée passa bien trop rapidement. Quand Naruto la raccompagna, elle fut déçue qu'il s'en aille déjà. La mine basse, elle passa la porte de la maison et prit la direction de sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Et de découvrir sa petite sœur en train de l'attendre, allongée sur ses couvertures et feuilletant un magasine n'aida pas son humeur. Si Hanabi se trouvait là, c'était surement parce que Neji avait mentionné sa sortie avec Naruto et qu'elle voulait tout savoir de cette soirée. Chose qu'Hinata n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Naruto. Oui ils étaient allés voir un spectacle de magie ensemble, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Oui il l'avait raccompagnée, mais ce n'était que par politesse et aussi parce qu'elle était une fille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait embrassé ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre. Ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis.

Dès qu'elle eût réussi à se débarrasser de sa sœur, Hinata se mit en pyjama avec la ferme intention d'aller au lit tôt. Si elle restait debout, elle ne ferait que ressasser la soirée, alors autant aller tout de suite dormir. Mais allongée dans le noir, elle regardait le plafond en imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios qui auraient pu arriver si elle avait osé se confier à Naruto. Elle oublia ses cauchemars d'être rejetée et fantasma sur lui. Bien que ce ne fût que chimère, elle s'imagina chez Naruto, dans sa chambre plus précisément, découvrant enfin sa sexualité avec celui qu'elle aimait. Et dans une succession de flash, elle imagina Naruto la dominer de son corps sculpté comme l'idéologie de beauté de la grec antique, la caressant tendrement de ses mains et parcourant son corps avec sa bouche.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres en serrant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, commençant à mouiller à cette image. Elle rabattit sa couverture sur ses pieds, puis sans réfléchir, elle glissa une main sous son pyjama pour commencer à se caresser. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se masturber et elle s'en sentait gênée. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était normal, elle trouvait ça gênant. Mais en même temps ça faisait tellement de bien, et aussi, ça l'aidait à se détendre.

Hinata retint de peine un cri, lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas que le reste de sa famille ne l'entende. Tremblante, elle attrapa des mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et entreprit de s'essuyer. Dès qu'elle eût retiré le plus gros, elle se leva pour aller changer de culotte, l'ayant un peu trop mouillée en prenant du plaisir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle oublie de retirer le bas quand elle commençait à se masturber ? se fustigena-t-elle.

Changée, elle revint se coucher et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Se retournant dans son sommeil, Hinata rêvassait doucement, se promenant en amoureux avec Naruto. Le genre rêve qu'elle faisait souvent. Léger et simple. Sans aucune connotation sexuelle. Et qui se finissait toujours de la même façon. Elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à trébucher et à tomber. Sauf qu'en rêve, tomber semblait toujours durée une éternité et se terminait par un réveil en sursaut. La jeune fille, terrifiée, écarquilla les yeux et la bouche sur un cri muet. Elle connaissait parfaitement la signification de ce rêve. Elle manquait de confiance en elle et elle avait peur de partager ses sentiments à Naruto.

Elle attendit que ses membres arrêtent de trembler, puis elle se leva pour aller boire un peu d'eau. Dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, elle retourna se coucher en espérant terminer sa nuit sans faire un autre cauchemar. Après tout, elle avait cours le lendemain.

À quelques minutes de neuf heures, Hinata fit un magnifique rêve. Elle cuisinait tranquillement, quand Naruto vint l'embrasser sur la joue en lui souhaitant un bon matin. C'était doux, romantique. Et bien entendu, il fallut que son réveille-matin y mette fin abruptement. Grognant de frustration, elle abattit sa main dessus pour l'éteindre et se cacha sous sa couverture. Mais c'était sans compter son machiavélique cousin qui la connaissait que trop bien et qui entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper pour lui retirer violemment sa couverture.

Elle se débattit un moment pour tenter de la récupérer, mais lorsque toute chaleur eût quitté les membres de son corps elle renonça et se leva en grommelant de façon peu gracieuse. Neji ressortit sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot et la laissa s'habiller.

Avoir un cours à dix heures n'est pas si mal en soi. Mais aujourd'hui, Hinata n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller s'asseoir trois heures pour écouter le professeur de philosophie déblatérer sur Descartes. Tout ça c'était la faute de Naruto. En plus d'avoir passé la soirée avec lui, il l'avait hanté toute la nuit et même au réveil. Il continuait même d'occuper ses pensées à l'instant, alors qu'elle devrait plutôt se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur et prendre des notes.

Hinata fut heureuse quand treize heures arriva et que le cours se termina. Elle put enfin aller manger à la cafétéria. Alors qu'elle payait son plateau, Naruto apparut derrière elle et la salua. Elle lui rendit son salut en rougissant légèrement, puis s'éloigna tranquillement. Mais elle n'avait pas encore rejoint une table, que le blond la rattrapât et lui demandât s'ils pouvaient manger ensemble. Bien que surprise par cette soudaine invitation, elle accepta en bégayant et ils prirent place à une table libre.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien depuis un moment, quand Naruto lui demanda soudainement si elle voulait bien aller voir un film avec lui le soir même. Sous le choc, Hinata resta muette un moment, le fixant avec de grands yeux étonnés. Gêné par son silence prolongé, il se massa la nuque, un séduisant sourire sur les lèvres qui la fit encore plus fondre.

- Mais si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, ce n'est pas grave. Je…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, reprit-elle plus doucement. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette invitation, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix en baissant la tête.

- Alors tu finis les cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? Moi j'ai terminé en théorie, mais Kiba m'a demandé d'aller à la salle d'entraînement avec lui.

- J'ai un autre cours de quatorze à dix-sept heures.

- Alors on se rejoint à dix-sept dans l'entrée ? demanda-t-il en se levant, son repas terminé.

- D'accord, sourit Hinata en le regardant partir.

Rêvait-elle ou Naruto venait vraiment de l'inviter au cinéma ? Juste tous les deux ? Comme un rendez-vous ? Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante et si elle ne se calmait pas, elle finirait par fait une crise cardiaque avant même d'avoir eu un vrai rendez-vous avec le garçon de ses rêves.

* * *

><p>À suivre...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour secret (part 2)**

Sur le terrain de football, Naruto termina les tours de piste que leur avait demandés leur entraîneur. Avant d'enchaîner avec les séries de _push-up_ et les redressements assis, il allait prendre une rasade d'eau dans sa bouteille. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil dans les estrades, là où une brune lisait un livre en attendant la fin de l'entraînement. Elle fit mouvement de la main pour replacer une longue mèche derrière son épaule sans détacher les yeux de sa page. Il devait avouer qu'il était jaloux qu'elle prenne le temps de venir attendre son cousin Neji et son meilleur ami Kiba. Il aurait donné cher pour que ce soit pour lui.

Sa soif étanchée, il rejoignit les autres au centre du terrain et se positionna en planche pour commencer ses pompes. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Hinata, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec Neji après qu'ils se soient battus pour une raison aussi idiote qu'un mot mal placé, insultant sans le vouloir l'autre personne. Et le blond avait le sang chaud, alors il avait perdu son calme assez rapidement.

La jeune fille, âgée de seulement douze ans à l'époque, était débarquée en courant pour s'enquérir de l'état de son cousin. Naruto l'avait tout de suite trouvé mignonne avec ses cheveux coupés courts en dehors de deux mèches qui encadraient son visage encore un peu rond, les joues rouges par sa course et ses magnifiques yeux lavande apeurés. Et son bégaiement. Absolument adorable. Même avec son cousin, elle avait de la difficulté à enchaîner plus de trois mots sans bégayer. Mais à force de fréquenter Neji, développant une amitié basée sur le respect mutuel, Naruto l'avait vu maîtriser de plus en plus ce tic nerveux.

Quand l'entraîneur annonça le début du vrai entrainement, tous les joueurs se rapprochèrent et il les sépara en équipe. Sasuke fut nommé le capitaine de l'équipe avec maillot et Neji de celle sans maillot. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette équipe, Naruto espérait qu'Hinata le regarde. Après toutes ces heures à faire de la musculation, il espérait lui plaire. Il se savait beau, puisque plusieurs filles le draguaient. Malheureusement, c'était toujours les filles un brin facile qui se rabattaient sur lui parce que Sasuke ne voulait rien savoir d'elle et que Neji était déjà pris. Et la majorité de ces filles se trouvaient à faire partie de l'équipe de cheerleader, et donc par conséquent, s'entrainaient elles aussi sur le terrain de football en même temps qu'eux.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Hinata s'assoyait toujours à l'opposé de celles-ci. Soit parce qu'elle ne les aimait pas, soit parce qu'elles faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur son livre. Mais peu importe, ça lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir s'exhiber devant elle, puisqu'il posait toujours son sac en bas de cet estrade.

Et en parlant de s'exhiber, l'entraîneur leur permit d'aller boire un peu avant de reprendre et il en profita pour s'asperger le visage et les cheveux. Il résista à l'envie de tourner la tête vers elle, car si elle le regardait, elle pourrait être gênée d'être prise sur le fait. Mais ça le démangeait de voir si elle avait relevé la tête de son livre pour le regarder.

Kiba vint le pousser pour qu'ils retournent prendre leur place respective et reprendre l'entraînement. Mais bordel que ça l'exaspérait de ne pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Avec Neji dans l'horizon, il avait peur que celui-ci le tabasse à mort pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir imaginé sortir avec sa cousine. C'est qu'il était du genre protecteur avec elle et Naruto à sa vie.

Alors que son capitaine d'équipe les réunissait pour parler stratégie, le blondin jeta un coup d'œil discret vers l'objet de ses pensées et découvrit que sa meilleure amie l'avait rejointe. Maintenant qu'elle discutait avec Tenten, il avait peu de chance qu'elle le regarde jouer, soupira-t-il piteusement en reportant son attention sur ce que disait Neji.

Naruto fut heureux quand l'entraîneur les envoya prendre une douche. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les estrades et remarqua son ami rejoindre sa cousine et sa petite-amie. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir faire comme lui et aller saluer Hinata en l'embrassant. Ouvrant son casier, le blond tomba sur la paire de billet pour le spectacle d'un illusionniste qu'il avait acheté avec sa cousine. Ayant découvert que la fille de ses rêves aimait les tours de magie, il avait décidé de l'invité. Sauf qu'il avait peur qu'elle refuse s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, alors il avait demandé à Maya d'en acheter deux pour Shino et elle, et il pourrait donner l'excuse de ne pas vouloir leur tenir la chandelle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna sur le terrain de football et gravit rapidement les estrades. Voyant que Neji et Tenten ne se lâchaient plus la bouche et qu'Hinata avait les yeux clos, il fit un grand bond juste à côté d'elle pour casser leur bulle. Et ce même son ami allait l'insulter.

- Crétin ! grogna Neji. Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer d'une façon moins violente ?

- Vous sembliez tellement dans votre bulle, vous deux en particulier, que j'ai voulais la faire éclater en faisant tout trembler, sourit-il largement en regardant Neji droit dans les yeux.

- Tu aurais pu t'en abstenir, soupira ce dernier en secouant la tête. Mais tu n'étais pas parti prendre ta douche ? reprit-il en le regardant.

- Ouai, justement. En prenant mes choses dans mon casier, je suis tombé sur les billets pour un spectacle de magie que ma cousine m'a donné et j'essaie de trouver quelqu'un pour venir avec moi. Shino l'accompagne et je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

- La magie se n'est pas trop mon truc, fit son ami.

Naruto savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le truc de Neji, et Tenten n'y irait probablement pas sans lui, donc c'était exactement le bon moment pour inviter indirectement Hinata. Ils n'y verraient que du feu. Du moins, il l'espérait. Et rien ne prouvait que la jeune fille accepterait.

- Moi non plus ce n'est pas mon truc, mais je suis qu'Hinata aimerait y aller, sourit Tenten.

Bien qu'il trouva Tenten un peu effrontée de répondre à la place d'Hinata, ça lui fit plaisir.

- Tu voudrais, Hinata ? s'assura Naruto. Je ne veux pas t'imposer une sortie aussi enfantine si tu n'aimes pas ça.

- Non, ça va ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aime bien les tours de magie.

- Alors je vais aller prendre une douche et je reviens te prendre, sourit-il.

- Hein ? Ce soir ?

- Oui, je sais c'est dernière minute, s'excusa-t-il faussement en se frottant la nuque. Mais j'avais fini par les oublier et Maya va m'en faire baver si j'ose ne pas y aller, inventa-t-il pour cacher le fait qu'il avait fait exprès.

- Encore une chance qu'on a rien de prévu dans la famille, sinon tu aurais été mal barré, ricana Neji.

- Alors ça marche quand même ? insista-t-il avec un sourire crispé pour donner le change.

Naruto sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules en la voyant hocher la tête. Il allait enfin sortir avec Hinata, s'extasia-t-il, se retenant de ne pas sauter partout alors qu'il retournait dans les vestiaires. Il attrapa rapidement sa serviette et sa trousse pour la douche, puis se dirigea vers les douches. Il tira le rideau, retira rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa sous le jet chaud. Alors qu'il se savonnait les cheveux, le blondin ne put s'empêcher de penser à celle qui l'attendait dans les estrades. Pouvait-il espérer avoir la chance de l'embrasser ? Le giflerait-elle s'il osait lui voler un baiser, alors qu'au départ ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis ?

Probablement que se serait déplacé de le faire sans son consentement dès la première sortie. Si tout ce passait bien ce soir, il la réinviterait pour une autre sortie. Mais seulement tous les deux, se promit-il. Alors que ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins pures, Naruto sursauta quand le rideau de sa douche s'ouvrit d'un coup dans son dos. Se retournant, il vit Kiba, complètement à poil et le corps ruisselant d'eau.

- Vieux, tu peux donner un peu de shampoing ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore explosé dans ton sac ? ricana Naruto en lui tendant sa bouteille.

- Non, je penche plus sur Akamaru qui se venge de le délaisser. À la place de mon shampoing, j'ai son os en plastique.

- Ramène-le-moi vite, j'ai quelque chose après.

- T'as une sortie ? demanda son ami en retournant dans la cabine d'à côté.

- Je vais à un spectacle de magie avec ma cousine, son copain et…Hinata, ajouta-t-il en hésitant un peu.

Un silence lui répondit, avant que Kiba se hisse soudainement sur le muret qui les séparait pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? fit Naruto en rinçant son corps.

- Tu as invité Hinata ? répéta le brun.

- Je cherchais quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, mentit-il.

- Et tu as pensé à Hinata ? insista Kiba.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aimait les tours de magie, alors je me suis dit que ça lui plairait.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est la meilleure excuse pour sortir avec elle, déclara son ami en retournant à sa douche.

Naruto se sentit piégé. Kiba l'avait percé à jour. Allait-il se braquer et protéger sa meilleure amie ? Ou bien garderait-il le silence, ni voyant aucun inconvénient ? C'était les mêmes questions qu'il se posait quand il pensait à la réaction de Neji s'il découvrait ses sentiments pour sa cousine. Plus tôt, il n'avait montré aucune méfiance ou désaccord pour qu'elle l'accompagne à ce spectacle. Est-ce que ça voulait sire qu'il acceptait la possibilité qu'il y ait plus ?

Tout à ses questionnements, il termina sa toilette, tendit la main au-dessus du muret pour demander à Kiba de lui rendre sa bouteille de shampoing. Il enroula rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille et retourna près de son casier pour s'habiller. Il se dépêcha de retrouver la jeune fille, qui en l'apercevant sortir des vestiaires, descendit les estrades pour le rejoindre à l'entrée du terrain.

Arrivé à sa voiture, Naruto s'excusa pour la possible odeur que son sac de sport laissait à l'intérieur. Il avait beau mettre plusieurs désodorisants un peu partout, l'odeur était persistante. Et ce fut sensiblement les dernières paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent durant le trajet. Le blond avait beau chercher, il n'avait aucun sujet de discussion à aborder. Il en vint à espérer que la présence de sa cousine et de Shino aiderait.

À peine entrés dans le bistro, que Maya sauta au cou d'Hinata en déclarant que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient vues. Un fait, puisque la rousse n'étudiait pas dans la même université qu'eux, se dit Naruto. Mais en même temps, il jalousa sa cousine de pouvoir prendre la brune dans ses bras sans aucune gêne. Avant que le couple ne se rende compte de son trouble, il proposa de trouver une table pour s'asseoir avant que le spectacle ne commence.

Lorsque l'illusionniste apparut sur la scène, le silence se fit dans la salle. Les tours s'enchaînèrent et le trois quarts du temps, Naruto le passait à observer Hinata à la dérober. Bien qu'il apprécie un peu les tours de magie, il ne les aimait pas autant que la brune. Il trouvait son air ébahi complètement adorable.

Alors quand le magicien la choisit pour faire une démonstration, Naruto l'encouragea à y aller en la poussant dans le dos. Il rougit légèrement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main s'était posée exactement au creux de ses reins. Lui qui visait le milieu du dos… Il regarda la jeune fille monter sur la petite estrade en passant ses mains sur ses cuisses, devinant le stresse qui devait l'habiter à ce moment précis. Il savait que monter sur une scène devant des gens était l'un de ses plus grands cauchemars. Mais parfois il vaut mieux combattre le feu par le feu pour affronter ses peurs.

Naruto écarquilla les deux yeux, quand sous les yeux de tout le monde, les deux balles de laine prirent la forme d'un chat, le foulard rouge autour du cou. Devant l'ébahissement de tout le monde, l'illusionniste annonça qu'il irait encore plus loin en remettant le rideau devant le chat en laine verte et lorsqu'il laissa tomber le rideau pour la seconde fois, un véritable chat au poils verts se mit à bouger sur la table. Le blond ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, lorsque le chat se mit à bouger sur la table. Le choc passé, il fut jaloux du chat qui avait droit aux caresses d'Hinata. Mais en même temps il savait combien elle aimait les chats.

Lorsqu'elle revient s'asseoir à sa place, Naruto remarqua son air déçu et il se pencha vers elle en lui demandant si le chat avait ronronné. Dans le fond il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que le chat fut réel. Mais elle lui confia qu'il avait le poil très doux et qu'elle aurait bien aimé le ramener chez elle. Il l'avait deviné et s'il avait pu demander au magicien de lui vendre, il l'aurait acheté pour le lui offrir.

Lorsque le spectacle fut terminé, Naruto lui proposa de la reconduire chez elle. Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent du spectacle et le blond regretta d'être déjà devant chez la jeune fille. La soirée était passée trop rapidement. Alors qu'il arrêtait sa voiture, il se demanda s'il pouvait embrasser Hinata. Après tout, c'était en théorie une sortie en amis et non un rendez-vous. Et devait-il lui proposer une autre sortie ce soir ou attendre ? Mais avant d'avoir pris une décision, la brune le remercia pour le spectacle et lui souhaita bonne nuit en ouvrant la porte. Dès que la portière se fut refermée et qu'elle se fut éloignée, Naruto jura. Il avait raté le bon moment pour l'inviter au cinéma. Et durant tout le trajet en retournant chez lui, il s'insulta de divers sobriquet, se trouvant totalement idiot lorsqu'il était en présence de la jeune fille. Pourquoi perdait-il toujours son courage au moment de l'inviter à sortir ?

Un peu frustré par sa couardise, il alla immédiatement se coucher en entrant dans son appartement. Les joies de vivre seul ? Personne pour nous poser des questions lorsqu'on tire une tronche de six pieds de long. En retirant ses vêtements, il tenta de se rappeler quels étaient les cours de la brune le lendemain. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle avait un cours de dix à treize heures et un autre de quatorze à dix-sept heures. S'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait la croiser dans la file de la cafétéria pour treize heures. Il finissait sont propre cours à midi, alors il pourrait attendre dans un coin et surveiller son arrivée et aller rapidement la rejoindre pour la rencontrer innocemment.

Son plan en place, Naruto se glissa sous les couvertures seulement vêtu de son boxer et croisa les bras sous sa tête. Il tenta d'imaginer le scénario.

Il serait assis dans la cafétéria, surveillant l'entrée. Elle entre, il se lève et s'approche sans qu'elle ne le remarque et se place derrière elle dans la file pour commander. Il la salut et commence à discuter avec elle. Ainsi, dès qu'ils ont payés, ils vont s'asseoir pour continuer et là il lui fait l'invitation. Ça semble réalisable, se dit Naruto en souriant. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il propose à Kiba d'aller s'entraîner. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Hinata ait l'impression qu'il reste à l'école pour l'attendre. Et son cours durant trois heures, il avait suffisant de temps pour s'entraîner et prendre une douche avant de la rejoindre. Son plan était parfait.

Après, il lui propose de choisir le film. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer. Que ce soit une comédie ou un film romantique, il était ouvert, tant que ça lui faisait plaisir. Et durant le film, pourrait-il profiter de la noirceur pour l'embrasser ? se demanda Naruto en ramenant une main vers son menton. Cette sortie serait vraiment un rendez-vous, alors se ne serait pas déplacé. Mais en même temps, Hinata était très timide. Ne ferait-il pas que la gêner ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en se redressant. Ou peut-être pourrait-il passer subtilement un bras autour de ses épaules comme dans les films ? Et si elle semble mal à l'aise, il en resterait là. Mais si elle semble détendue, voir indifférente… Oui, ça c'était un bon plan. Il vaut mieux y aller par étape pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Content d'avoir tout planifié, Naruto se laissa retomber dans son lit en fermant les yeux. Le lendemain serait le grand jour. Tant pis si quelqu'un était contre, il inviterait Hinata à sortir, à un vrai rendez-vous cette fois-ci. Il lui avouerait ses sentiments et espérerait avoir la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser. Et alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil, la cousine de Neji revint dans son esprit. Mais pas d'une façon très catholique.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il découvrait la brune allongée sur son lit, seulement vêtue d'une nuisette blanche semi transparente et le regard coquin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Ça faisait même des années qu'elle hantait ses fantasmes. Par contre, c'était difficile de bien l'imaginer nue, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois, elle lui apparaissait avec des déshabillés. Tout comme il ne la déshabillait jamais pour lui faire l'amour. Son subconscient refusait d'imaginer son corps et d'en avoir une image erronée.

Et bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne tenta pas de se réveiller et s'approcha de cette vision. Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il échangeait un torride baiser où elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le coller à elle. Il la caressait lentement, savourant le contact de sa peau. Mais évitait de remonter vers sa poitrine ou de descendre vers ses fesses. Encore une fois, il refusait d'imaginer ses régions mystérieuses de la jeune fille. Et lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, elle se cambra sous lui, gémissant faiblement son nom. Restant discrète du début à la fin.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut qu'en son réveille-matin se manifesta à huit heures. Le blond commença par se frotter les yeux en s'étirant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une érection bien dure. Encore une chance qu'il plaçait son réveille avec un peu d'avance, soupira-t-il en attrapant la boîte de mouchoirs sur le plancher.

À midi, il se trouvait à la cafétéria en compagnie de Kiba. Bien qu'il ait essayé de se débarrasser de lui, le brun l'avait suivi et le regardait moqueusement.

- Question. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas, si tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner ensemble cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Parce que je dois voir quelqu'un avant, répondit vaguement le blond.

- Qui ? fit Kiba. Hinata ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Bien qu'il voulu nier, la rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues le trahi rapidement.

- Bon d'accord, je veux lui demander quelque chose et tu n'as pas besoin d'être là à ce moment-là, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je suis un grand garçon.

- D'accord, je vais t'attendre dans salle d'informatique, passe me chercher dès qu'elle aura accepté la quelconque invitation que tu va lui faire, déclara le brun en se levant. Oh et…, s'arrêta-t-il en se retournant vers son ami. Si tu la fais souffrir, tu n'auras pas que son père et Neji sur le dos.

- Je vais avoir aussi Tenten ? sourit Naruto.

- Entre autre. Mais moi aussi je vais te refaire le portrait, termina Kiba en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Naruto soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage. Maintenant il commençait à stresser. Pas à cause des propos de son ami. Non, il avait vraiment peur qu'Hinata le rejette.

Il tentait de reprendre courage, quand il aperçut la jeune fille entrer dans la cafétéria, ses livres entre plaqués contre sa poitrine. Ce qu'il aimerait qu'elle lui plaque la tête contre celle-ci, rêvassa-t-il avant de se reprendre et de rejoindre la file pour commander. Zut, quelqu'un était arrivé avant lui, jura-t-il intérieurement. Mais il se reprit au moment de payer en allant à la même caisse qu'elle. Il la salua et fut heureux qu'elle y réponde en rougissant. Par contre, dès qu'elle eut payée, elle s'éloigna. Il la rattrapa donc rapidement et lui demanda s'il pouvait manger avec elle. Et c'est sur un nuage qu'il la suivit jusqu'à une table libre.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien depuis un moment, quand Naruto osa enfin l'inviter à aller voir un film avec lui après les cours. Devant le silence de la brune, le jeune homme stressa un peu. Alors en se massant la nuque, il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait charmant et reprit la parole.

- Mais si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, ce n'est pas grave. Je…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, reprit-elle plus doucement. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette invitation, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix en baissant la tête.

- Alors tu finis les cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Moi j'ai terminé en théorie, mais Kiba m'a demandé d'aller à la salle d'entraînement avec lui, mentit-il.

- J'ai un autre cours de quatorze à dix-sept heures.

- Alors on se rejoint à dix-sept dans l'entrée ? demanda-t-il en se levant, son repas terminé.

- D'accord, sourit Hinata.

En s'éloignant, Naruto tenta de faire retrouver un rythme normal à son cœur. Avait-il déjà été aussi stressé pour un examen ? se demanda-t-il en prenant la direction de la salle d'informatique. Kiba riait devant un vidéo comique et lui demanda d'attendre un instant qu'elle soit terminée. En l'attendant, Naruto sourit en réalisant enfin que le soir même, il avait un rendez-vous avec Hinata. Enfin, sourit-il en portant son regard sur l'écran de son ami.


End file.
